


Cracked

by Breezles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, Fire, Head Injury, Healing, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/pseuds/Breezles
Summary: Red once again barges into the Swap household carrying his injured brother. A nasty crack to the skull affects more than just the physical aspects of the skull as the Fell monster loses who he is. Can Stretch help his love rediscover who he once was and bring back his Edge once again.
Relationships: Spicyhoney
Comments: 28
Kudos: 31





	1. Twas a Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out of the blue. I have another chapter ready and lots of vague ideas for this story so you'll be discovering this story along with me cause I have no idea where I'm going with this. But It buzzed enough in my brain pan it had to be started. If you have any ideas that maybe interested to explore in this fic with this Trope (Amnesia) feel free to send them my way. 
> 
> Warnings: Description of injuries, Marrow (blood), head injury, probably shouldn't have survived this but did. Violent Fell Asgore.... I'll add more as we go probably
> 
> Note: There will be/are some call backs to some of my other stories. You don't have to read them to get this fic, I just sometimes like to reference them in a semi-connected type of way.

Stretch never thought he'd ever get used to Red barging into the house, carrying his beaten and bloodied brother as he barked out commands to save Edge’s life once again. Sure, they were no longer in Swaptale, but in above ground Undertale verse where he and his brother shared a house together with one of the brothers over on a near constant occurrence. And also not that a demand was needed, as both Swap brothers would do anything to keep either Fell monsters from dusting on their living room carpet. Stretch was on his feet faster than a shortcut, rushing to help the stoutier skeleton get his brother onto the couch as Red yelled for Blue. 

Of the skeletons that they knew, Blue was the best and strongest healer of their ragtag group, not that Stretch was biased. No, it would be the multiple experiences that had been brought to their doorstep, time and time again, as the Fell brothers often turned to them when healing was needed, especially in a hurry. Sure, Comic and Rus could do the same, take them in a instant and provide much needed healing but often times the Fell brothers needed the skill only Blue seemed to possess, and judging from the haphazard bandages covering Edge’s skull, marrow beginning to seep through the gauze, they were going to need Blue’s skill, and call upon Comic and Rus for back up. 

As Stretch settled Edge onto the couch, he couldn’t help but to recount the numerous times the monster had bled on their couch, a blessing that they were able to receive the Fell brother’s methods of removing marrow stains from their beloved cushions. The couch always made a temporary pit-stop of an injured skeleton to take care of any immediate injuries before they were transported up to the guest room between Blue’s and his bedrooms. 

Thinking about his brother, the pitter patter of feet running down the stairs drew Stretch out of his thoughts, pulling his attention as his younger brother came rushing to the couch with his first aid bag in hand. Blue pushed past Stretch, placing the bag on the floor as he began assessing the situation. “Red, Please Tell Me What Happened So I Can Better Care For Your Brother.” 

Red stepped back, making room for Blue. It was the first time that Stretch had noticed Red visibly shaking, hands clenched tightly into fists at his side, either from adrenaline, fury or any assortment of emotions or mix thereof, Stretch would never know. “he’s... he’s gettin’ worse, Asgore that is… we were in a meetin’, everythin’ t’was nothin’ but typical. none of us sensed the intent until his struck Boss, set ‘im flyin’ cross the room.” 

Red cleared his throat, an uneasy look crossed his features. “he, um, hit a pillar, knocked ‘im out cold before he fell face first onto a table.” Red shuddered at the memory, and Stretch couldn’t help but imagine the sound of bone hitting stone, much to his displeasure, his soul clenching tight at the thought. It wasn’t even a fight, an ambush or a rescue. Just a bully of a tyrannical king unfairly, unjustly, flexing his power and taking it out on his subjects around him. Stretch could almost feel the judge’s magic within him begin to boil. The Fell universe’s Assgore was going madder and madder with power and LV lust, spiraling out of control from the stories they managed to milk out of either Fell brother. 

“didn’t stay long,” Red’s voice snapped Stretch out his thoughts, “dyne’s dealin’ wit him. just got ta Edge and got him out. bandaged ta worst of it before bringin’ him here. it’s... it’s pretty bad, he’s still losin HP...” Red cleared his throat as his words began to choke off, “i... i need ta get Comic and Rus. we’re in fer a long night.” and with that Red was gone, leaving both Stretch and Blue to begin to deal with the damage.

Both Swap brothers looked at each other, neither of them remember seeing the elder fell brother look so shaken before. But they both knew Red needed to do what he needed to do to recollect himself in order to help his brother. 

A quick check and..

Papyrus, Lv 16, 105/1002 Hp  
…

Papyrus, Lv 16, 87/1002 Hp  
...

Stretch didn’t like that there was no flavor text. There was always a flavor text. 

  
Papyrus, Lv 16, 182/1002 Hp  
…

And his Hp was dropping to much for his liking.

Blue gave a decisive nod. “Alright, We Need To Work On Stopping This Bleeding And Stabilizing His HP, Stretch, Can You Get Some Towels And A Bucket Of Warm Water Please.” Stretch nodded and took a shortcut straight to the linen closet, gathering what he dubbed to be the first aid towels. He then took another cut down to the kitchen to begin preparing the required water bowl. 

His soul was aching to see Edge, his boyfriend, his love, his fut...well, anyways… he never liked seeing Edge injured like this. Almost always edging (heh) the fine line of death, his line of work always hazardous, though Edge usually came out on top. But there were times like this, that Stretch was reminded how easily his love could return with something that could not be healed, or how quickly he could lose Edge. 

Letting out a shaky sigh, Stretch forced himself to push those thoughts to the side for now. Edge needed him to stay collected and not have a breakdown. Turning off the faucet, Stretch began to lift the bowl out of the sink. Fuck, just last week, Stretch couldn’t have been happier. The special dinner date Edge made for him, wine and candlelight. Edge was surely in his element, that romantic sap. He could still feel the excited pounding of his soul in his chest as Edge…

“STRETCH!”

Stretch nearly dropped the bowl on the ground as his brother yelled, his soul nearly leaping out of his chest. In a flash Stretch was in the living room, supplies in his arms. 

He froze, watching as Blue struggled to hold Edge’s skull together. There was a creak as a thin line was extending from a larger crack that curved parallel to the sagittal suture, and crossed over the coronal suture, which came to a point a few inches over his uninjured right socket. From that point there was a second, smaller, thinner crack that curved over the brow bone, down between his scarred left socket and nasal bone before coming to a stop right in the middle of his maxilla bone. 

Talk about a splitting headache. 

“Stretch, I Need You To Hold This Together So I Can Concentrate On Healing. I Need To Stop This Crack From Growing. ARE YOU WITH ME?” Blue yelled out.

Stretch blinked, nodding as he hurried to put the bowl and towels down before he returned to the back of the couch, replacing Blue’s hands with his own. Green magic glows from Blue’s marrow coated hands, healing the gaping wound and sealing up the newest addition to the crack. The crack shrunk from three fingers wide to almost one finger’s width, plus a little extra wiggle room. The sight made his soul twist and turn, but Stretch didn’t turn away as Blue did his work, doing what none of them could possibly do. 

His little brother was just impossibly too cool. 

Blue’s hands glowed brightly before fading down, legs folding under him as he leaned his head against the couch cushion, panting heavily as sweat ran down his brow, “Shit.” He whispered harshly as he reached behind himself to grab one of the towels and wiped off some of the marrow and magic from his hands. Shaking his head, Blue grabbed a second towel to dip into the bowl of lightly steaming water and began cleaning Edge’s skull. 

“You Know, We’ve Seen Edge In Rough Shape Before, And Many Time I Wonder How He’s Survived. I Know He’s Strong, Highest HP I’ve Ever Seen In A Monster. I Just… I Don’t Know How He Survived This.” Blue carefully wiped along the crack’s edges. 

“well, he’s lucky to have the best healer around as a best friend, and fastest short-cutter as a brother.” Stretch tried to reason, his voice wavering as he carefully moved his hands so Blue could clean the sides of Edge’s skull. He could still feel a bit of strain in the bone, as if the crack wanted to re-open, he wouldn’t dare to remove his hands from Edge’s skull just yet. 

“No. I’m Not Talking About Now.” Blue sighed, grabbing a towel to dry off the bone. “I’m Not One Hundred Percent Sure. But I Believe… This Should Have Been Instant.” Blue cradled Edge’s cheekbone with his left hand, wiping off a smear of marrow from the bone as his eyes scanned the other’s scared face. 

Stretch’s soul clenched, he could almost feel it breaking for his love, tears threatening to spill as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the back of Edge’s skull. It didn’t escape him how cold Edge’s bones felt against his touch, sending a shudder down his spine. 

Blue pulled out a roll of bandages. “I Won’t Be Able To Finish That Crack Tonight, It’s Probably Going to Scar. I’ll Need Maybe One Or Two More Healing Sessions To Close It, But There Are Several Other Breaks That Now Need Our Attention. I’m Going To Wrap His Skull To Make Sure It Doesn’t Try To Re-Open.” Stretch nodded, knowing that Blue was working up a plan out loud to help Edge, He moved his hands when instructed to as Blue continued. 

“I’m Going To Have You And Red Take Over Healing So I’ll Be Able To Donate Tonight. Comic Is The Best At Working The Apheresis Machine And I Still Have Some Of The Fell Undyne’s Samples To Be Able To Bring Up The LV Of The Donated Marrow and Magic. I’m Always Surprised How Long Her Samples Have Been Able To Last, Rather Than Bothering Her Every Time We Need Them. I’ll Have Rus Donate His Magic First So I Can Eat Something Before I Donate My Marrow.” 

Stretch leaned back as his involvement with dressing Edge’s head wound became unnecessary. He watched his brother work, nodding along to his plan. “i just wish i could donate something. i got more than plenty of magic.”

Blue offered him a soft smile. “I Know Brother, But Unless Our Undyne Can Figure Out How To Deactivate The Judge’s Magic In Your Magic and Marrow, It’s Dangerous To Do So.” Blue finished off the bandage for Edge’s head, lifting his shirt to get a better look at the broken ribs on the right side of his body.  
  
Stretch knew how true that was. He remembered that time Edge was gravely injured, it was… 100% his fault, running out into the snow like a dumb ass in the Fell universe after they had a fight, back before their relationship took flight. While Stretch was out like a light the others carefully took a few small samples of Edge’s marrow and magic to see how his high LV would react to their lower or no LV samples. It was Rus’s idea after all, somehow he knew they shouldn’t just give Edge marrow and magic all “WILLY-NILLY.” as he put it. 

From what he was told, the results weren't all that pretty when Red’s and Comic’s magic or marrow barely even touched Edge’s samples, Stretch got to see the charred remains of those petri dishes. Blue’s and Rus’s samples were only slow to mix with Edge’s, Blue’s samples were almost rejected until they figured out the trick of adding a drop of Fell Undyne’s blood and magic in order to make their’s appear to have a similar LV as Edge’s. 

Rus’s came the closest to being able to donate with little to no alterations to his samples, possibly due to their similarities. He was told that a small amount of unaltered donated samples were given to help give Edge a boost to survive the night before they had the Fell-dyne solution. They even tried to see what would happen if they mixed Red and Comic’s samples with Fell-dyne’s samples, resulting in equally disastrous outcomes. They concluded that it was their shared judge abilities that cause the reaction. 

Honestly, he had forgotten about it when they finally became intimate, mixing magics in one blissful and passionate night. He only remembered right as he was drifting off in Edge arms, surprised that Edge was unharmed by his spent magic. It was as much of a blessing as it was a mystery, of how the judge’s magic doesn’t come into play when their favorite bed time activities came around, regardless of who was on the receiving end. 

Stretch blinked as he heard Blue ripping Edge’s shirt apart, finishing off what Red tore in order to get to the damaged bones. Glancing at the bowl of murky water, Stretch got up and retrieved the bowl. 

“Don’t Waste All Of Your Energy On Shortcuts, You’re Going To Need It To Heal These.” Blue called after him as he began to unwrap the ribs Red had haphazardly wrapped up. Stretch nodded, carefully carrying the bowl to the kitchen to dump out the old water and began to refill it. Stretch definitely agreed with his brother, he was going to need as much energy as he could spare to repair the damage done to Edge’s body. 

Finishing up in the kitchen, Stretch could hear the arrival of the others, Red’s deep voice over the noise of the others asking, concern heavy in his voice, “how is he?” 

“He’s Not Out Of The Woods Yet, His Head Was The Worst Of The Injuries As You Should know. We Took Care Of As Much As We Could But It’ll Take A Few More Sessions Before It’s Closed Up.” Stretch walked back into the living room as Blue explained to the others what their roles would be. Comic and Rus accepted their parts and went back to the basement to get the Apheresis set up with Fell-dyne’s samples in hand. Red followed Blue every movement, listening in rapt attention as Blue continued to explain. 

“Ok, Since You And My Brother Will Be Taking Over Healing I Need You To Know That The Bottom Two Ribs Are New Breaks But Should Be Easy To Get Back together. The Third Rib Is A Re-break Which I’d Focus On First Cause It’ll Be A Little Harder To Heal With The Previous Scaring. The Next Three are Hairlines And Could Be Dealt With Later. They Aren’t Bleeding But Should Be Cleaned And Wrapped Up.” 

Blue took the Scissors from his medical bag and cut up the length of Edge’s right hand glove before peeling the garment off, revealing more marrow and magic. “There’s A Few Breaks In His Wrist, You’ll Have To Get These Stabilized And We’ll Cast It Till The Next Time We Can Work On Healing Them. That’s What I’ve Found So Far, Do You Know Of Any Other Injuries, Red?”

“yea,” Red huffed out, hands stuffed in his pockets as he glanced towards Edge’s feet. “prob’ly has a break or two in his right leg, didn’t feel right when i lifted him earlier. i hadn’t checked his spine yet, he hit the pillar hard… i wouldn’t be surprised if…”

Blue placed his hands on both of Red’s shoulders, turning him and forced the fell monster to look at him. “Red, He’s Going To Be Ok. We Can Check Those And Deal With What We Find. Your Brother Is Really Lucky.” Red huffed, looking away from Blue to glare at a spot at the ground. Blue gave him a soft smile, “Red, Would You Like A Hug?”

There was a moment of silence in the room before Red took a deep breath, nodding in response, refusing to look at Blue. Blue pulled him in anyways, bracing Red against his chest and burying his face in the fur that lined his hood. “fucking luckiest unlucky bastard.” One clawed hand slipped out of its pocket to grip at Blue’s sleeve tightly, sharp teeth clenched tightly as Red closed his sockets. 

Stretch looked back at Edge when he saw a shudder shake Red’s shoulders, offering the two Sanses the semblance of a moment of privacy. He knelt by Edge’s head, his hand carefully placed on the bandages that cover the majority of his skull, carefully running his thumb over his forehead. The thin line of a crack still visible by his socket, Blue’s magic focused more on the more threatening and larger crack, leaving this blemish behind. Leaning forward, Stretch planted a small kiss on Edge’s pointed cheekbone before resting his forehead against his lover’s. 

He felt a hand on his arm, glancing over at Blue’s face, that gentle smile still present. “You Two Should Get Back To Work. He’ll Make It Through This, Edge Is Nothing But A Survivor. He Always Says He’s Survived Worse, Right?” Blue gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. “I Should Go See If Comic Is Ready For Me. The Sooner We Can Get Marrow and Magic Back Into His System The Better, He’s Lost A Lot Of Both. But He’ll Get Through This. I Believe He Will” 

Stretch gave his brother half a smile in return, wrapping his arm around the younger skeleton to pull him into half a hug. “thanks bro, you’re a lifesaver.” Blue pushed himself out of the hug, shaking his head before heading down to the basement where Comic awaited. Stretch looked over at Red, who was already working on setting one of Edge’s ribs. Red glanced back at him and they both nodded towards each other, ready to get back to the task at hand. 

Papyrus, Lv 16, 14/1002 Hp  
…

Papyr__, Lv 16, 14/1002 Hp  
...


	2. A Short Awakening After A Long Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Stretch will wait for however long it takes  
> Just to be there for when Edge awakes.  
> But was it worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing here, I though I was ahead and had chapter 2 done....   
> then I felt a change needed to be made...  
> Then I got stuck....  
> Then I had a few nights at work I could not even try to focus at all...  
> It came back, slowly...  
> I'm sorry for the wait, but now it is here.   
> Unfortunately, it's not the happy chapter.

The sunlight began to peek through the window by the time they were finished healing Edge for the night, each remaining wound cleaned and wrapped or splinted depending on the severity of their damage. They may not have Blue’s strength and finesse in healing but it was enough to start with. Edge already had enough scars on his body, and Stretch hated knowing that more scars would be added to the collection. 

Once they were done, Comic carefully moved Edge with blue magic to the guest room, located on the second floor. Exhausted from the earlier healing and donation of marrow, Blue was tucked in his bed, while Rus didn’t even argue about borrowing Stretch’s bed for a well deserved rest after his donation of magic. 

Neither Stretch or Red wanted to leave Edge’s side, both refusing sleep for the first 24 hours, determined to wait for the unconscious monster to wake, even after they were warned by Comic that it may take a few days to weeks for that to happen. Eventual sleep would beacon them, both passing out on cots brought into the room while Blue took over vigil. 

Comic made a few calls to Swap-dyne and his Alphys to get as much information on head injuries and other bits of information that they could provide. Alphys apparently gushed… seriously gushed... at the possibilities of Edge having a condition, that she learned from her animes, called amnesia and how tragic it would be for the couple, et cetera, et-fucking-cetera. Stretch didn’t want to hear it, he just wanted Edge to wake up and recover from this recent turn of events. 

Stretch held onto Edge’s free hand, while the other rested in a stiff cast over the unconscious monster’s bandaged chest. There was only a faint warmth from the bones he held, worlds better than the ice cold touch he felt when Edge was first brought over. It was a sliver of hope that he desperately clung to, that Edge would recover, was recovering. 

During the second night, while watching Edge still form, Stretch cried long and hard. The dam of his emotions finally broke. Red only sat on the side of the bed, leaning against the wall as a silent sentry, watching over his brother with a blank stare.

For two weeks, both of them maintained their vigil, alternating who slept when and who was dragged out of the room for a mandatory shower and clean clothes. They took their meals in the room, sitting in silences as they waited for any sign of movement. 

Red had closed his eyes about an hour ago while Stretch laid over the bed cover, busy counting each nick and scar that littered his lover's hand when suddenly the index finger twitched. Stretch blinked, wondering if maybe he imagined it, delusional with exhaustion, when the middle finger also twitched in his hand, delicately tapping against his phalanges. 

Slowly, Stretch sat up, eye-lights roaming up the still form till they landed on that pale scared face, catching the first minuscule movement from Edge’s right eye-socket. Stretch reached over with his free hand, carefully, as if a sudden movement would cause Edge’s current activity to cease, and gently shook Red. Snapping to attention, Red grumbled about being woken up until Stretch signaled to be quiet and pointed at Edge, right when said skeleton’s sockets screwed tightly before opening with the first blink. 

Blank sockets opened then closed before repeating the process two more times. Pale crimson eye-lights flickered once, twice, then three times before igniting to life. They weren’t in their usual laser focus cat-like slits, but appeared as large, fuzzy ovals. The pair watched in stunned silence as those eye-lights attempted to constrict, likely attempting to focus before they fell back to the hazy disks. 

Stretch wouldn’t be surprised if he just didn’t have enough magic in him to get them under control. He remembered the one time, in a moment of vulnerability, Edge explained as they laid cuddled together in each other’s arms late one night, how out of focus his vision was, especially in his left eye. If he didn’t constantly concentrate on the magic there, he wouldn’t be able to see anything. It sounded exhausting back then. 

It was slow, but Edge began to shift his head as he gazed around the room, eye-lights attempting to focus on various objects. His brow bones furrowed, giving him a confused appearance. Last time Stretch remembered seeing Edge confused was when he tried to explain a complex experiment. 

That was quite adorable, this… this was different.

Grasping onto the hope stirring in his soul, Stretch beamed a smile before speaking softly, “hey, precious, you’re awake.”

No reaction, just continual glancing around as if he hadn’t been spoken to. 

“Edge, babe?” Stretch tried again, running his thumb over scarred metatarsals as he spoke. They waited for a response that wouldn’t come, only a reaction to the movement on his hand that seemed to pull further confusion on Edge’s face.   
  
That sparked a hint of concern into his soul as he glanced over to Red, meeting his eye-lights in silent communication, before Red turned back to Edge. “hey, bro, welcome back from ta dead. how ya feelin’?”

Once again nothing, Edge only turned his attention to look at the cast over his arm, flinching as he flexed and squeezed his fingers. He finally glanced over at them, and the thing that made Stretch’s soul sink was the lack of recognition in those sockets. No hint of adoration that would manifest in Edge’s face upon seeing Stretch, nor the brotherly annoyance he’d usually held for Red. 

Nothing, as if he…

Stretch squeezed the hand within his own, gulping down the magic that tried to stay his voice. “hey, can you hear us?” He had to make sure to check off all the possibilities of why he wasn’t responding. 

Edge startled, actually startled, before looking at Stretch. A strange expression crossed his face, as if he wasn’t sure why he was spoken to. Edge moved his jaw in an attempt to talk, grimacing at the feel before resorting to nodding in response. 

“ya can see us, right boss? maybe a little fuzzy?” Red added on, a stern look on his face as he leaned closer.

Edge leaned away from his brother, as far as he possibly could in his position, suspicion and confusion scrolled all over his face. His eye lights constricted again, another attempt to focus them, before he nodded. 

Stretch heard the dry click as Edge swallowed, prompting him to reach over and grab the glass of water left on the nightstand that morning, straw ready for use. “here, take a drink, your magic’s probably a bit dry.” 

Edge opened his mouth, taking three sips before releasing the straw with a cough. Stretch moved the glass away with a sympathetic look as he placed the glass back down. He squeezed Edge’s hand with care, wanting to offer all the support he could as his hand continued to message the bone beneath it’s touch.

“ya know who we are, right?” Red asked the damning question. Stretch looked over at Red, surprised that he would ask that question. Maybe he shouldn’t have been, there was the possibility. 

He looked back at Edge, watched as Edge looked between Red and Stretch, each time attempting to focus on them. Finally his eye-lights fell on to the hand that Stretch held, eyeing it speculatively before shaking his head. “i… i don’t.” Edge croaked weakly, grimacing at the disused roughness. 

Fear and alarm bolted down his spine, his soul clenching so hard he swore it would have cracked in two. Stretch held back a sob, his free hand covered his mouth as if that alone would hold his emotions back. Stretch glanced down at the hand he held in his, emotions shifted between worry and guilt as he removed his hand. Edge merely opened and closed his newly freed hand. Stretch glanced back over to Red, who’s sockets had closed as he absorbed the information, his teeth clenched tight for the moment before exhaling the breath he appeared to have held. 

“do ya know yer name?” Red opened his sockets as he asked, a hint of emotion choking on his words as he spoke. Stretch blinked, returning his glaze to the injured monster.

They watched as Edge appeared to glance around in thought, searching for the answer. Realization seemed to strike plain as day on Edge’s face, followed by fear as he looked back at them, his head slowly shaking as he struggled to speak. “I-I-I… d-don-don’t… know.” Edge, ever stoic and emotions guarded from public eyes unless you absolutely knew what to look for, was displaying his fear outright, scared at the prospect of not knowing his own name, not knowing who he was. 

“fuckin’ shit!” Red blurted out, causing Edge to flinch, startled by the outburst. Red sighed, rubbing his face with both hands, groaning in aggravation. Stretch was beside himself, taking in the realization that Edge couldn’t remember his own name, couldn’t remember who they were. He could almost hear his soul pounding in his chest as he closed his sockets. 

“Stretch.” He heard Red softly call his name, making him open his eyes back to reality. Red motion towards Edge. Stretch glanced at said skeleton, noticing the other’s slumped form, head lolled to the side to reveal that he had fallen unconscious once again. “guess that's all he had in ‘im...” Red grumbled, leaning back against the wall as he watched his brother sleep on, oblivious once again to their presence. 

Stretch stood up, began to shift Edge into a more comfortable sleeping position. He reached over, thumb stroking over a bandaged temple before he laid a gentle kiss between both brow bones. Stretch let his skull barely rest on top of Edge’s, tears silently falling down his cheek. 

“may...maybe he’s loopy from the pain meds?” Stretch suggested, emotions sitting heavily in his voice as he pulled away from Edge to face Red, a slight hysterical laugh bubbled out. “yea, has to be the meds and healing magic. they usually make him all confused, loopy and stuff… remember the one time he started singing show tunes?”

Red leaned back, his gaze heavily studying Stretch’s before looking over at Edge, giving the unconscious skeleton a contemplative, searching look. “no, it would have made sense, normally.” Red spoke grimly, getting up to climbing off the bed. “when was teh last time ya checked ‘im?”

Stretch averted his gaze from Red, not wanting to admit that he stopped checking Edge at the very beginning, unable to cope with seeing Edge’s unstable Hp dance so close to the zero mark. 

“check ‘im?”

Stretch glanced back at Red, seeing his serious gaze stare back at him. He felt himself swallow dryly, nodding before turning towards his boyfriend and sending off that touch of magic to receive a check

|_____, LV [_][_], 222/1[_][_][_] Hp  
Error 404,Status not found

His soul sank quicker than the titanic, almost splitting in half much like the fabled boat. 

Edge, the one he loved and would give his entire soul for. The monster who only just last week got down on one knee and proposed a soul bond with him in the future, to be together forever, could not remember who he was, couldn’t remember who Stretch and Red were. The check confirming what he feared. There was no information on Edge, none whatsoever. Not his max health, nor his painfully gained LV. No real flavor text. Not even his real name. Stretch sent a few more checks just to be sure, only to face that line that blinked waiting for a name to be written down. 

It was as if Edge had been erased. 

Realization hurt like a knife through his soul. A quick glance at Red, Stretch could tell that he felt the same. Silence hung over them with a heavy aura, dread and uncertainty surrounding them like ill intent. 

“his stats, his name, it’s gone...all of it. what do we do?” Stretch hesitantly asked, his hand twitched, wanting to return to holding Edge’s, now unsure if it was the right thing to do. Stretch was a stranger to Edge right now, what right did he have to be able to hold his hand now. 

“i watched…’ Red’s voice crack, the emotion cleared away with a forceful grunt. “I checked him several times a day. I watched as slowly his name was erased from his stats, the stats disappeared right as his name was fully gone.” Red smoothed out invisible wrinkles on the bed, a solemn look on his face. 

Stretch could only guess as to what Red was feeling. If it felt like he lost his lover, then Red must feel like he had just lost his brother. “i don’t know what we can do… guess i need ta have a talk wit Comic, his Alphys and yer ‘Dyne. weren’t expectin’ dis, even with Comic’s Alph’s ridiculousness.” The fell monster let out a shuddering breath. “i thought i had lost mah brother that day… now… tsk, i need ta step out ‘nd talk ta Comic.”

With a nod, Red was gone. Stretch looked over at Edge, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. He’ll continue to play sentry to the unconscious monster, the fresh knowledge of being forgotten swarming his mind. Silent tears ran down his cheekbones as he sucked in a deep breath through his nasal passage, letting it out slowly through his mouth, attempting to calm his rattled bones. His eye-lights fell onto Edge’s face as the wishes filtered through his head. 

“hopefully we can get you back, love.”

“please come back to me, Edge.”


End file.
